


all tied up in knots

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, I've been thinking," Bellamy said out of the blue, interrupting Finn mid sentence, then shrunk back with a blush on his face.</p><p>Finn leaned back into his chair, suddenly very interested to hear what Bellamy had to say. "You've been thinking," he repeated with a grin.</p><p>Bellamy glared at him for a moment, before he looked down at his hands in his lap and cleared his throat. "Do you know that there are people who enjoy getting tied up?" The words were rushed, and so quiet, that Finn for a moment thought that he had heard wrong. The blush on Bellamy's face told him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a completely ordinary day. Finn and the others had been sitting in a café catching up, and he should've known by then that it was bound to change. Raven, Clarke, Octavia and Monty had all gone to get refills, and Finn was left in the company of Bellamy. Bellamy, who for the past thirty minutes had been squirming in his chair as if someone had been pouring itching powder down his shirt.

Their knees were touching underneath the table, and Finn could feel how tense he was. His leg was bouncing up and down, which made Finn wonder if he was in trouble or just nervous.

"Hey, you want me to take this away from you?" he asked and pointed at the coffee cup, "Seems like you've had enough."

He touched Bellamy's thigh to prove his point and Bellamy ducked his head.

"Sorry," he muttered and stopped his fidgeting.

Finn shrugged as if to say 'no problem' and squeezed Bellamy's thigh before he reluctantly moved his hand. He and Bellamy had been doing this weird, and sometimes awkward, dance around each other for a few months now, and Finn had to admit that it was fun and exciting and exhilarating at first, but now it was as if they were just waiting for the other to make the first move. The problem was that no one was. 

"Did you hear that-"

"So, I've been thinking," Bellamy said out of the blue, interrupting Finn mid sentence, then shrunk back with a blush on his face.

Finn leaned back into his chair, suddenly very interested to hear what Bellamy had to say. "You've been thinking," he repeated with a grin.

Bellamy glared at him for a moment, before he looked down at his hands in his lap and cleared his throat. "Do you know that there are people who enjoy getting tied up?" The words were rushed, and so quiet, that Finn for a moment thought that he had heard wrong. The blush on Bellamy's face told him otherwise.

"Yes, Bellamy, I did know that," Finn said slowly, quietly wondering why this was his subject of choice.

"And there are some people who really enjoy being dominated. Like, they want to be told what to do, sexually, and get off on it," Bellamy was talking with a rapid voice, making little to no sense and then stopped talking just as abruptly as he had started.

Finn didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet.

They drank their coffee in silence for a few moments and Finn wondered what was taking their friends so long. He cast a look over to the register and saw Raven waving her hands in the air, in obvious disagreement with the person working. Finn hid a smile and watched as both Octavia and Monty tried not to laugh. Clarke stood helpless next to Raven, trying to make her calm down but to no avail.

"... if you could do it with me?"

Finn hadn't been aware that Bellamy had been talking, too wrapped up by their friends to notice. He turned around and looked at Bellamy with a questioning look. "What?" he asked.

Bellamy pinched his lips together. "I was wondering if you could do that, the thing I told you about, with me," he said slowly, as if every word pained him.

The silence between them was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. This was so like Bellamy, Finn thought. Picking the absolute worst time and place to ask potentially life changing questions. "You're asking me to, what,  _dominate_  you?" Finn hissed under his breath.

Bellamy looked like he wanted to sink through the floor, never to return, but he gave Finn a nod.

Finn was aware that he probably looked like an idiot, mouth open wide in surprise. "Why... why me?" he asked, while at the same pretending not to be really turned on by the idea. He had never really thought about it before, but now that Bellamy brought it up it was as if the thought wouldn't leave his mind. He imagined himself be in control, really in control, over somebody and found that the thought aroused him more than he thought it would.

There was a long silence from Bellamy, who looked at him with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. "I trust you," he said simply, as if the answer was obvious. "You haven't laughed me in the face yet and you aren't looking at me like I'm crazy. And... and I like you," he added slowly, which made Finn's throat feel as dry as a desert. "I just wanna try it, once, and then..." he trailed off and looked at Finn expectantly.

Out of the corner of his eye Finn saw their friends come closer.

"We can't talk about this here," he said quietly, and Bellamy opened his mouth to argue.

"Finn-"

"Not here," Finn said shortly, and then plastered a wide smile on his face as their friends returned, pretending that his world didn't just turn upside down. He could see Bellamy sink into his chair, head bowed and blush still firmly on his cheeks.

The rest of the day went well, besides that fact that neither Finn or Bellamy said another word to each other, and when it was time to say goodbye Bellamy left without a word.

-

Finn didn't see Bellamy for two weeks, and didn't try to contact him either. He honestly didn't know what to say. But after about ten days of not thinking about anything else Finn sat down in front of the computer and googled 'bdsm'. A multitude of links showed up and he spent the better part of an hour reading articles and personal stories connected to the subject. Some things made him question his decision to even think about the subject, and some made him so painfully hard he had to take a break. Halfway through he got up and got an old notepad used for a class he barely remembered and started taking notes.

Page after page got filled with things worthy of knowing and two hours later he closed his laptop, feeling overwhelmed, confused, slightly aroused and completely exhausted. He pulled off everything but his underwear and fell into bed. A few minutes later he was fast asleep.

When he woke up his notepad was were he left it, staring back at him until he had gotten dressed, had breakfast and walked around his one room apartment five times. Finn sighed and knew he couldn't avoid it anymore. He stuffed the notepad in his bag and got out of his apartment.

Bellamy's apartment wasn't that far away so he walked, fast, and was there in what had to be record time. He knocked on the door and Bellamy barely had time to look surprised before Finn entered.

"I've done some research," he said and turned to face Bellamy.

"Research?" Bellamy asked.

Finn put down his bag on Bellamy's kitchen table and pulled out his pad. "Yes, research," he replied. "About bdsm. You know, the thing you want the two of us to engage in." He said it with as much confidence as he could muster, but he could feel his cheeks getting warmer, and the blush that immediately appeared on Bellamy's cheeks didn't help.

"I thought you weren't interested," Bellamy said, stupidly adorable, and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I said we couldn't talk about this in a café filled with people, with our friends around us," Finn replied with a smile. "Not that I didn't want to talk about it at all." He paused for a moment. "Did you like it?" he asked, "Being told what to do?"

Bellamy nodded mutely, blush spreading up his neck.

They looked at each other for a while and Finn gave Bellamy a crooked smile before he sat down. "Okay, let's talk this through," he said and felt extremely awkward. He had never had to talk through sex with anyone before. Bellamy sat down in front of him and their knees knocked together under the table. They gave each other embarrassed smiles, but kept their legs were they were.

"First of all we need to decide on what's allowed or not," Finn said as he opened his notepad. "We need to set down some ground rules, for both our sakes. Things we are comfortable with or not. You need a safe word-"

"Finn," Bellamy interrupted with a small smile. "Are you saying that... that you'll do this?"

"Yes," Finn said, and couldn't keep the smile off his face himself. "I guess I am."

"Why?"

Finn thought about it for a while, before he decided to tell the truth. "Because I haven't been able to think about anything other than you tied up for two weeks," he confessed. 

This time Bellamy couldn't keep his grin at bay. "Oh?" he asked teasingly.

"Yeah, oh," Finn replied. "And if you keep teasing me like that I'll have to take it out on you later."

Bellamy shut his mouth immediately and Finn looked at him knowingly. "You like that?" he asked and was surprised at how low his voice got. "You like me telling you what I'm gonna do to you?"

Bellamy nodded and swallowed thickly, and Finn wrote it down. They spent about twenty minutes telling each other their limits and likes and dislikes. When they were done they had two full sides of either rules or fantasies and a safeword, 'snow'. Now that they were done with that crucial part of their evolving... relationship.

"This is weird, isn't it?" Bellamy asked. "I mean, we're discussing this huge thing and we haven't even kissed once..."

Finn shrugged. "Maybe that'll make it better," he replied. "I mean, now I know what you like... and how you like it." He observed Bellamy for a moment and decided to trust his instinct before he got out of his chair.

"Don't move," he told Bellamy quietly and was pleased to see Bellamy freeze in place. He sat down on the table in front of Bellamy, gripped his chin between his fingers and tilted his head up. Bellamy followed his movements easily, but kept his eyes down in a submissive gaze. "Good boy," Finn said appreciatively and he could feel Bellamy shiver against him. "You like that?" He said with a smile. "You like being called a good boy? You may answer," he added when Bellamy stayed silent. 

"Yes," he said hoarsely, eyes still firmly on the ground, almost closed.

"Bellamy, look at me," Finn said quietly, and smiled warmly as Bellamy's eyes flew up to meet his.

He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Bellamy's lips, testing his reaction. Then he did it once more, just because he could. Bellamy's lips were dry and he licked at them to soften them a bit. There were tiny, whimpering sounds leaving Bellamy's mouth and Finn swallowed them down. He raised his other hand and let it tangle into Bellamy's hair. When it was buried deep he pulled slightly, one of Bellamy's likes, and felt a moan vibrate through Bellamy and against himself.

With a smile Finn pulled back. The sight that met him nearly wrecked him. Bellamy's hair was mussed up adorably, and his lips were red and puffy. His eyes were halfway closed in pleasure and before Finn could stop himself he kissed him one more time.

"I'm new to this too, you know," he whispered against Bellamy's lips. "We'll take it slow."

He got up from where he sat and started putting his things in his bag. Bellamy sat still where he left him, looking at him.

"We should have done this a long time ago, shouldn't we?" he said quietly.

Finn smiled at him amusedly. "Maybe," he agreed. "But who knows if it would've looked like this if we had. You can move, you know," he added as an afterthought, and Bellamy relaxed subtly in his chair. It made the hairs on Finn's back stand, but he didn't say anything.

"Are you free this weekend?" he asked and hiked his bag up over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess," Bellamy replied, then frowned, "Wait, are you leaving?"

"Well, yeah," Finn answered with a small, teasing smile. "There are some things I need to buy first, right?"

It was amazing how fast Bellamy could go from normal to beet red. He nodded mutely and got out of his chair. "So, I'll see you in a couple of days," he said and it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Unless you change your mind before that, then yes," Finn said.

Bellamy shook his head with a slight eye roll as if Finn was an idiot for even suggesting it. "See you then," he whispered and leaned down to kiss Finn before he left. It was short, too short, and incredibly sweet, and Finn wondered, just as Bellamy had, why they hadn't done it sooner.

"Yeah," he mumbled, and pulled slightly at the hem of Bellamy's sweater. "See ya."


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy honestly hadn't known what to expect when he told Finn what he had thought about for months. He had half thought that Finn would stare at him like he was crazy, which he kinda had to be perfectly honest, and then never speak to him again. That fear had held a tight grip around him for weeks after until Finn stormed into his apartment three days ago. Bellamy had been certain that that was it, the little dance they had danced was over and Finn was there to punch him in the face.

But then he brought out that notepad and told him he had done  _research_ and, fuck, Bellamy never would've thought that he would find research hot

He shouldn't. There was no good reason it would appeal to him. But the thought of Finn spending hours reading and learning about something he had thought about for such a long time, because it would make Bellamy happy was such a fucking turn on it made his knees weak.

They hadn't seen each other since, and Bellamy was coming out of his skin. He felt as if there were ants crawling all over his body, making it impossible for him to focus. His school work was a mess, just a pile of poorly written notes and dates of things he should remember but won't, because all he can hear in his head are the words ' _good boy_ ' whispered from Finn's lips.

Finn had sent him exactly one text since he left three days ago. Since they decided they would give this a try. It had come without warning, just as Bellamy had gone to bed the day after. The phone had buzzed on Bellamy's bedside table and when he looked at it he saw one single smiley face. A smiley face. Who fucking does that? Of course Bellamy, being the complete and utter idiot that he was, got completely hard within seconds.

But after that, nothing.

Which was why Bellamy was in his apartment, pacing, because it was the weekend and Finn had told him that it would happen that weekend. Only he hadn't specified which day, or time, and that left an endless amount of hours to spare. He could text Finn, but he didn't wanna jinx him not showing up at all.

Needless to say he felt pretty stupid when his phone buzzed five minutes later.

_Hey, you free tonight? Thought I would come over_

Bellamy nearly dropped his phone in his haste to reply a casual  _sure._

_Good, I'll be there around seven if that sounds good_

He sent a quick okay and let out a long, heavy breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Then he took in the state of his apartment and spent the following two hours furiously cleaning. There was surprisingly much to do once you actually looked close enough.

There was a knock on his door at 7.02pm. Bellamy walked as calmly as he could to the door and opened it with extreme self restraint. His heart made a tiny somersault in his chest when he laid eyes upon Finn who was standing in front of him with the same small smile on his face that he usually wore. He had a backpack hiked over his shoulder and fuck if that didn't make Bellamy interested.

"Hi," he said simply and stepped in, as if the thing that was about to happen wasn't monumental. He stopped in front of Bellamy, looked thoughtfully at him for about five seconds before he pulled him down by his collar for a short, sweet kiss. "I brought take out," he called out over his shoulder and walked over to the kitchen.

Bellamy stood still for a couple of seconds, completely stunned, before he followed.

In the kitchen Finn had set the table, well taken out the boxes out of the bag, and was looking through Bellamy's cabinets for something.

"Glasses are on the right," Bellamy said and Finn shot him a grateful smile.

"I picked a little bit of everything," Finn said and sat down at the same chair he had used last time. "I am not entirely sure of what you like."

They ate in silence, only a few words shared here and there, and Bellamy spent that time watching Finn. He was pretty sure he spent more time looking at the strands of hair falling down in Finn's face than actually eating. Finn himself was barely looking at Bellamy, once cast a glance up at him once or twice.

"Is this going to happen tonight or?" Bellamy said, without thought and Finn looked up at him.

A small smile began to form on his lips. Not his usual one, but a knowing, teasing one. "I was wondering how long it would take you to break," Finn said and wiped his mouth on a napkin.

Bellamy felt his jaw drop. "You did this to me on purpose?" he said. "You, you made me-"

Finn threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Come on," he said, his voice filled with laughter, "Say it. What did I do?"

Bellamy clamped his mouth shut, and Finn's laughter eased out into a soft, fond smile. "You can tell me what you want, you know," Finn said gently and let his foot find Bellamy's leg under the table. "I might be in charge so to speak, but that doesn't mean that you can ask for stuff. Or text me for that matter," he added pointedly, which made Bellamy blush. "I'm not gonna change my mind just because you wonder how I am. I want this too, you know."

"I know," Bellamy mumbled.

"Do you?"

Bellamy let his eyes fall on Finn's face, and the serious look had him subconsciously sit straighter. All of a sudden he felt foolish to think that Finn would do this out of pity, or because of the fact that Bellamy would owe him one. Those were both things that had passed through his mind on several occasions.

"I do now," he said quietly, and as honest as he could.

Finn smiled. "Good. That's good." He half got out of his chair and captured Bellamy's mouth for another short kiss. When he sat down again his eyes were slightly unfocused and he shook his head slowly. "Those fucking lips will kill me," he said lowly, and something hot spread throughout Bellamy's body.

He ducked his head to hide his blush and Finn interrupted him immediately. "Don't hide," he said clearly. "I fucking love watching what my words does to you."

His words sent shivers down Bellamy's spine and he let out a tiny, breathy moan. There was movement underneath the table and Bellamy was suddenly painfully aware of Finn's foot sliding up the length of his leg. It trailed up his thigh and didn't stop until it rested firmly against the hardening length between his legs. Bellamy fell forward and braced himself against the table.

"Fuck," he breathed out and couldn't even be pissed at Finn's low chuckles.

"It's so fucking hot that my words are making you this hard," Finn said. "I can't wait to see what will happen when I actually tie you down."

Bellamy let out a loud whine and felt heat build up. "Stop fucking stalling and do it then," Bellamy bit out, and Finn's eyed darkened.

"Careful," Finn said lowly, though Bellamy could still see a shadow of a smile on his face. "Or I'll have to spank some sense into you."

The words made Bellamy flush and his tried to stop himself from pressing up against Finn's foot to get some much needed relief. He hadn't thought about it before, but the words and the fact that Finn said them, made him want it.

Finn smiled, as if he knew. "Some day," he promised, and Bellamy couldn't think. 

"Finn," Bellamy rasped out, and Finn nodded once.

"Let's go," he simply said and got out of his chair. Bellamy sat still for a while before he realised that this was it, it was happening right now, and he was sitting there, frozen.

He walked over to Finn who was standing in front of his bed. His hands were clenched into tight fists that were drumming against his legs and Bellamy relaxed slightly when he realised that Finn was just as nervous as he was.

"Take off your clothes," Finn said lowly.

With a shaky breath Bellamy gripped the collar of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He undid the buttons of his jeans and pushed them, and his underwear, down to his ankles and stepped out of them.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Finn said with a smile. He pulled his shirt over his head and walked up to Bellamy. "Close your eyes." Bellamy responded immediately. Finn's voice was just a whisper. "Keep them closed."

He heard Finn move around him and jumped slightly when he felt Finn press up against his back. It was the first time they had been skin against skin and Finn's heart was beating against Bellamy's back hard enough to vibrate through him. Finn pressed a kiss to the base of his neck and wrapped his arms around Bellamy's waist.

For a moment they didn't move, and having his eyes closed meant Bellamy felt every little twitch, every breath, every sigh. Then Finn began to run his hands over Bellamy's chest and Bellamy felt as every inch of his body was pulsing with electricity. He trailed his fingers across Bellamy's ribcage, torso, nipples, pulling and pressing wherever he could. They didn't stop until they circled around his wrists, where they then clamped down tightly.

"Get on the bed."

It was a bit awkward, getting to the bed without opening his eyes, but fortunately he just had to take two short steps before he felt the covers brush his knees. He crawled up on the bed and then turned around to lie down on his back. He wondered what kind of picture he made, laying there, cock leaking against his thigh.

"I'm going to tie your hands to the headboard, but I'm not going to tie your feet," Finn said to him and Bellamy barely heard it, his heart was pounding too fast. "I'm gonna expect you not to move your legs unless I tell you. You can do that, can't you Bellamy?"

Bellamy nodded thickly. "Yes," he said and shuddered at the arousal that was evident in his voice.

"Yes, what?" Finn asked.

Bellamy nearly came right there and then. "Yes, Sir," he whispered.

"Fuck," Finn breathed. "Good boy, Bellamy. Gonna take care of you know, don't worry."

He hissed when the smooth fabric was wrapped around his wrist. Not because it hurt, but because he was so sensitive that the smallest brush of something against his skin made him feel like he was on fire.

"Spent two hours learning this knot," Finn mumbled as he tugged, stretched and pulled at the fabric. "My internet search history is a mess. All for you."

Bellamy let out a small moan, which was instantly captured by Finn's mouth. The kiss came as a surprise, but he accepted it wholeheartedly. Finn pulled back with a gasp and Bellamy could hear silent laughter escape his lips.

"Drive me fucking insane, you know that right?" The words made Bellamy smile. "Yeah, I know you fucking do. Jesus."

Then he tied Bellamy's other wrist on the opposite side of the bed, and when he was done his weight disappeared from the bed. Bellamy could hear him dig through the bag he had brought with him. His heavy breaths felt like a drum beat in Bellamy's ears, he was obviously trying to calm himself down, and Bellamy shifted slightly on the bed in anticipation. 

"Bellamy, open your eyes."

Bellamy complied and it took him a while to get used to the dim light again. When he did, and when he saw that Finn was holding, he swallowed loudly. It was a blindfold.

"I know you've said this once before," Finn started and held up the fabric in front of him. "But I need to hear it again. Do you trust me?"

The tone of his voice suggested that he was completely confident in Bellamy's trust in him, but the look he gave Bellamy said something different.  _You could end this right now and I wouldn't hate you_ , it said.  _You get to decide. You're in charge._ The problem was that Bellamy didn't really want to be.

Bellamy only paused for a moment before replying. "I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Finn released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

”Good,” he said and nodded toward Bellamy. ”That’s good.”

He reached out and let his fingers trail over Bellamy’s chest. Underneath his fingertips he could feel Bellamy’s heart race against his ribcage and the thought that it was Finn who had made him this way, had made him into a shivering mess of what he once was, with only a touch made Finn unable to breathe properly.

Bellamy was laying underneath him, looking stunningly beautiful, and a small whine escaped his throat when Finn took a step back.

”Finn,” he began, but was quickly interrupted.

”Did I say you could speak?”

Bellamy’s mouth clamped shut and he looked right at Finn, cheeks flushed and eyes wrecked. Finn smiled.

”Now, I’m gonna blindfold you and you will be very still for me, won’t you?” He waited for Bellamy’s eyes to meet his and nodded, indicating that Bellamy was allowed to speak.

”Yes, Sir,” Bellamy rasped out.

”Good boy,” Finn praised, and smiled when he saw Bellamy take a shuddering breath. ”Close your eyes.”

He nearly bit through his lip when he saw Bellamy hasting to obey. Bellamy was so fucking beautiful like this, hanging on to his every word, _needing_ them. Finn reached out and after a moments hesitation he gently placed the blindfold over Bellamy’s eyes.

A shuddering gasp escaped Bellamy’s lips and Finn pushed back a moan.

”Feels alright?” he said as he trailed the fabric over Bellamy’s head and hummed slightly as he got a nod in response. ”Good boy.”

He took a step back and took in the sight in front of him. Bellamy was spread out across the bed, legs slightly bent, body tense in anticipation of what to come.

”Now, Bellamy,” Finn said, as casually as he could, ”I’m gonna touch you. And you, you will just have to take whatever I’m giving you.” Breathy gasps left Bellamy’s lips, and Finn smiled. ”Last chance, Bellamy,” he said.

He had barely said the words before Bellamy shook his head back and forth.

”No, Sir,” he gasped. ”I want this.”

Finn let out a small laugh and let his hands trail over Bellamy's torso, too quick for any real pleasure, but for Bellamy it was as if he had a hundred needles piercing his skin. His arms strained against his bonds and his legs, that Finn had told him not to move, pushed back against the bed so that they would be as still as possible.

"No, Bellamy," Finn said and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "You  _need_ it." A shudder traveled through Bellamy's body. "Don't you?"

The only thing Bellamy could manage was to nod.

"I know," Finn said fondly, and rewarded Bellamy with a soft kiss.

Bellamy let out a muffled moan against his lips and Finn smiled as he pulled back. "So pretty," he sighed. "All spread out for me. How long have you been wanting this, Bellamy? Wondering if I'd say yes, give you what you needed. Have you been dreaming about this? About me tying you up and doing exactly what I'm doing now?"

"Yes," Bellamy gasped, and Finn slapped his hand across his chest, right over his right nipple, in warning.

"Didn't say you could talk, did I?" and he smirked at the loud whines in the back of Bellamy's throat. He _tsk'd_  quietly and took a step back.

He observed Bellamy on the bed, admiring the length of his lean body. His cock, which Finn hadn't touched since they started this was laying, leaking, against his stomach. Finn could see that Bellamy wondered what was going on, why nothing was happening, by the way he was twisting against his bonds. Finn wondered if he should give him what he wanted, or if he should wait a little while longer. He took a step forward and reached out his hand, and after a breath he let it fall against Bellamy's stomach.

The air that left Bellamy's lungs was a loud breath of relief and Bellamy arched up into the touch. It was as if all the lingering doubt that was left inside of Finn and he pressed down, touching Bellamy wherever he wanted. The bed dipped to the side as he sat down between Bellamy's spread legs and he leaned forward. He caressed Bellamy's torso, stopping to twist at his nipples until he tore a desperate groan from Bellamy's lips, then bent down and licked at them to sooth them. He closed his eyes and listened to the moans and gasps that echoed against the wall. He kissed his way down Bellamy's body and stopped right above his cock, letting his breaths tease the head.

After little consideration he flicked out his tongue and tasted the pre-cum on Bellamy's cock. Bellamy jerked underneath him and Finn hummed appreciatively before wrapping his lips around the head. He had never particularly enjoyed the taste and feel of someone's cock in his mouth, but the way he made people feel while sucking someone off made it worth any discomfort he might have.

He grabbed at Bellamy's legs, pulling them up to get a better angle and took him as far as he'd go. He squeezed at Bellamy's ankles, warning him not to move, before he let go and grabbed the base of his cock. His other hand came up to palm at Bellamy's balls, hanging heavy between his legs. He ran his fingers over them, listening to the sounds Bellamy made as he did so. Finn could hear the headboard creak as Bellamy pulled at the ropes and he laughed slightly as he wondered if Bellamy desperately wanted to bury his hands in Finn's hair, to pull him deeper down on his cock. The thought made him double his efforts.

He could feel Bellamy's thrusts getting more frantic, and so he leaned back and ignored the disappointed groan Bellamy let out.

"Come for me, Bellamy," Finn said, and somehow that was all it took.

Bellamy came in long spurts, cum stretching across his stomach and with two quick tugs on his own cock Finn came as well, mixing his cum with Bellamy's.

He broke through the haze of his orgasm and reached out to pull the blindfold off Bellamy's head. He was met with wide eyes, flushed cheeks and a small, satisfied smile. Bellamy didn't look real.

Finn leaned up to untie the ropes around Bellamy's wrists. A pleased sigh left Bellamy's lips as Finn helped him to carefully let his arm rest on the bed. Finn massaged the shoulder, easing up the strain. He slung a leg over Bellamy's torso, not caring that it was covered in sweat and cum before doing the same to the other.

"There we go," he mumbled and kissed the shoulder gently. "All better. Just gotta rest for a little bit."

He kissed the other shoulder as well and trailed his lips across Bellamy's neck and up to capture his lips. A smile caressed his lips as Bellamy wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, trying to get as close as he could. Finn didn't mind that his torso now was covered in cum, he only moaned appreciatively and leaned into Bellamy's arms. He buried his face in the crook of Bellamy's neck and pressed his eyes shut, just floating in the moment for a few moments.

Finn felt sleep grabbing ahold of him, so he pushed himself off the bed. "Stay here," he said before he walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He quickly cleaned himself off and grabbed a towel to dry Bellamy with. When he entered the bedroom again Bellamy was laying where he left him and his smiled sleepily when Finn climbed up on the bed.

"So fucking pretty," he mumbled, mostly to himself this time, and gave Bellamy a quick kiss as he cleaned him off.

He felt slightly lost as what to do now, but the blissed out look on Bellamy's face made him sink down on the bed and curl up next to Bellamy. He combed his fingers through Bellamy's fringe and tilted his head toward him to give him one last kiss before he fell asleep.


End file.
